stromgardefandomcom-20200214-history
Maldrin Davus
Appearance Maldrin stand at about six feet and two inches, with shoulder length hair that is gray. He sports a closely trimmed beard. His left eye is a steely blue color. From his right eyebrow to below his right cheek a metallic plate covers his face with a red glow emitting from the glass inserted in the middle. Maldrin is normally dressed in clothing that covers his entire body from feet, legs, arms, and hands, only revealing his neck and head. Should you chance to see Maldrin without clothes on various parts of his body, you may see: *He has two bullet scars on his upper right chest, one diagonal from the other. *His left forearm shows signs of burn scarring. *His right hand is a mesh of mechanical attachments meant to mimic the function of an organic hand, that runs up his lower arm until it meshes with his flesh. *His right leg, from the mid thigh down to his foot is a contraption of whirling mechanical parts meant to mimic the function of an organic knee, leg, and foot. History Childhood Maldrin was born into an impoverished noble family with small holdings in Red Ridge. Lord Davus, Maldrin's father, was appointed land in Red Ridge by the King for duties performed for the Crown. On the whole, Lord Davus was an lackluster figure in the lands, spending the family wealth lavishly first the first few years of his attained rank, and then spending the rest of his years attempting to hold on to his land and what small wealth he could. He was not a brilliant man in statecraft, being more suited for the battlefield. His attention was paid more towards tourney's and local problems with the more unsavory creatures of the lands, rather than worry about his few subjects and their well-being. As expected, when Maldrin came to the age of Eight, his father began grooming him for Warcraft. Spending the bare minimum he could on educators for letters and governorship, and training himself with the matters of swordsmanship and battlefield doctrines. Maldrin did well in his learning, by no means a prodigy, but an able student in most areas. Admittedly most of his time was spent on sword work, due to his father's influences. At the age of Fifteen, Maldrin was sent to squire Lord Harris of the First Elwynn Garrison. Maldirn remained with Lord Harris for three years, learning more about leading men and logistics than his father had ever bothered with. At the age of Eighteen Maldrin sent letter to his Father requesting to leave Lord Harris's care and seek enlistment in the Crowns army. Lord Davus, of course, granted his request. Military Years At the age of Eighteen Maldrin enlisted into the Third Battalion. His stay would last nearly fifteen years within the Third Battalion. During this time he served in several campaigns and large scale engagements with the horde and other entities. It was with the Third Battalion that he learned the most knowledge that would follow him in later years. His skill on the battlefield and strategy over the maps in the command tent earned him quick promotions, up to Lieutenant in his Eleventh year, and until his transfer Four years later. It was at a time when things we're relatively quiet, as far as warfare goes, that Maldrin was promoted to Captain and commissioned his own unit. The Stormwind Expeditionary Force. His Company's duties were mainly that of scouting behind enemy lines. His smaller company could travel through the enemy territory without gaining as much attention that a large army would. Their duties were mainly harassment of supply lines, assaulting lightly defended areas behind enemy lines, and infiltrating enemy encampments and fortifications. Maldrin retained command of his Company for five years. A man of good health and vigor, he joked that he was beginning to feel his age. He sent in his letter of resignation and was granted an honorable discharged from the Kings Army. Stormwind City Watch After his retirement from the military, Maldrin found that sitting around fishing and watching the day go by was a little -too- much peace and quiet. He approached the City Hall an spoke with Captain Dugald of the Stormwind City Watch, and was promptly offered employment. If Maldrin had expected he left the battlefield behind in the military, he was astoundingly incorrect. In twenty years of military service, he had never been injured behind some deep cuts or broken legs, which the healers promptly would take care of. In the City Watch, Maldrin had visited the healers four times his first week of duty. It is during his time with the City Watch that Maldrin had to visit the healers so often, his body began to respond less and less to healing magic. Now he hardly responds to any but the most powerful of healing spells, and even those can only do so much. Forever more he would have to depend on non-magical healthcare after his time with the City Watch. Regardless of the health hazards, Maldrin found he enjoyed the Watch more than anything he had in his life. He reformed the Detective Department of the City Watch and would eventually come to replace Captain Dugald after his retirement, as the leader of the City Watch. But of all things he found and loved with the Watch, it was Kalisah whom he loved the most. The two were inseparable, and it was obvious to all that they cared deeply for one another. In the Watch and afterwards, it would be her seen by his side by all. The City Council and Assassination When the Stormwind City Council was reforming, Maldrin was approached and asked to petition to be on it. Given his dedicated service to the city and unyielding efforts, many saw it as a logical choice. After many nights of deliberation, with the support of Kalisah and the rest of the City Watch, Maldrin stepped down from his position in order to petition to be on the Council. There was not much surprise when his request was accepted, and made official that Maldrin would be in the Council. The very night after the announcement Maldrin, with a group of his closest friends in the Watch and Kalisah celebrated in the city hall. It was here that Maldrin's assassination attempt was made. Darkly clothes figures burst in from the windows and the doorway, and a very short, but intense brawl ensued. Within the first few moments of the attack, Maldrin was shot twice in the chest and went down with a crash as battle ensued around him. After a short period he was able to gain his feet and stagger back into the brawl. The moment the assassins notice Maldrin was back up, they all leapt after him. Many died by turning their back on their combatants, but enough were able to rush Maldrin and mutilate his body. It was Jorngen, Maldrin's dear friend and successor to the City Watch that was able to pull Maldrin away from the attack and get him out of the city. It is unknown what took place after Jorngen spirited Maldrin away, but a week later a gathering of people were able to hunt down Maldrin's whereabouts and eventually found him, a changed man. Maldrin's resistance to healing magic left the only alternative Jorngen knew, Engineering. Maldrin's right eye, that had been grievously damaged, was enhanced with a mechanical lens to enhances images into his damaged eye. His right hand and leg had both been damaged beyond repair, and we're completely replaced with mechanical parts as well. The worse of the damage though, had been his inability to remember Kalisah or what they had been. The Scarlet Crusade Crisis After his assassination attempt and recovery, Maldrin elected to remain on the City Council as things we're hectic at the time with the Scarlet Crusaders. The Scarlet's performed terrorist acts through-out the city of Stormwind on a daily basis and the citizens we're becoming fearful. Full out riots had engulfed the city, keeping the City Watch, First Regiment, and City Guard all on constant alert. Events lead to the entirety of the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard lead by Highlord Skarim Von Bodenschat. Highlord Skarim had come to effectively eliminate the heads of various officials and heads of organizations. Maldrin stepped in and challenged Skarim to a duel, an attempt at the time thought to keep from a full scale assault in the very heart of Stormwind from erupting. The duel ensued and as it became apparent that Skarim was nearing his end, another Vanguard opened a portal which Skarim fled through, followed shortly by Maldrin. A short while later Maldrin, along with a core group of supports, walked through the gates of Stormwind with the head of Skarim in his hand among shouts of "The Hero of Stormwind!". What was expected to end the shadow over Stormwind, had the opposite effect. Though the leader was dead, Fifth Vanguard activity increased until one night a large group of higher ranking Vanguard members we're captured and taken to the prison. It was at this time that the leader of the Stormwind City Guard declared Marshal law. Maldrin stepped in to challenge his attempt, and it nearly led to a clash between the City Guard and the City Watch. By this time Maldrin himself was cast in some suspicion as he was seen numerous times to head into the prisons alone to speak with the Fifth Vanguard prisoners. As the situation neared the breaking point, the truth became known. With the investigations and interrogation of a few of the Vanguard members, it was admitted that one night Maldrin had been abducted by the Vanguard. They had tortured him and performed unspeakable acts upon him until they had finally broken his will. The Vanguard had effectively brainwashed Maldrin. The truth came out that the duel with Skarim was conceived by members of the Fifth Vanguard and Maldrin, in order to have Maldrin secretly take over. Maldrin was thunder-struck when he head this. After speaking the Vanguard he eventually came to accept the truth, though much of what happen would only resurface to him as time passed. The Fifth Vanguard may have been defeated, but it was not by Maldrin. And no longer was he the "Hero of Stormwind". Many scorned his name and more still attempted to persecute him. Maldrin resigned from his positions, declaring himself incapable of his duties at this time. He retreated out of the public eye. The King had long praised Maldrin for his efforts, and most say the King believed that Maldrin had been brainwashed, stating that a man who had done all he had before, could not be a Scarlet Crusader. The King offered Maldrin a way to retire the city in honor, and still serve the Crown. Earl of Ridgepoint After the debacle of the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard, Maldrin was ready to leave the public eye for good. The King intervened and offered Maldrin the Earldom of Ridgepoint. Though hesitant, after some persuasion Maldrin accepted the titles. And so the years passed uneventfully. Earl Maldrin ruled Ridgepoint with better car than his father, Lord Davus, and the people prospered. Maldrin spent much of his time that wasn't dedicated to ruling his lands, teaching his son and heir, Rendric. Rendric, whom many whisper is the child of a Scarlet Crusader, has shown promise of what a man he will one day become. Some years after the events of the Scarlet Crisis, Maldrin's mind was finally able to recover from the brainwashing attempts and the damage to his memories from his assassination attempt. Though he now no longer blames himself entirely for what happen during his time on the Council, he grieves for his lost love, Kalisah, whom he has not seen since. Current Maldrin has been seen leaving his land and returning to Stormwind of late, most often to the Keep, where he acts as an advisor to the King. During his tenures away from home, a Regent Vorclaf rules in his stead and see's that his son is taught and taken care of. Category:Characters